


Battle

by redeem147



Category: Angel - Fandom, Buffy
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel uses Willow to try and bring Fred back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle

She climbed into the back of the company limo. “If she’s this powerful, I don’t know if I can stop her. And hi, Angel. Spike.”

“Hi, Spike? That’s all you say? Not, oh my god, you’re alive, words to that effect?”

“Andrew told me.” She saw his stricken look. “Don’t worry. He didn’t tell Buffy. Though why you think she’d...”

“Willow.” Angel’s face was grave. “You can catch up later. And you have to stop her. There isn’t anyone else.”

“I won’t kill her.”

“I didn’t ask you to.”

“If there’s any of her left in there, help her, pet. She’s good people, and she deserves better.”

Willow nodded. “I remember.” She thought back to the brilliant, shy brunette with the sweet smile, a smile she’d never been able to get out of her mind. “I’ll do what I can.”

*****

She could feel it as they approached the building. The air around crackled with powerful magicks. More than magic. Something primal. Something ancient. Her fingertips tingled.

“You gonna be alright, luv?” Spike asked, hand on her shoulder. “I heard what happened. Before.”

“I’ll be fine,” she lied, reaching up a hand to touch the front door. The field surrounding Wolfram and Hart was resistant. She concentrated. “Disperso.” There was a small fluctuation. “You two stay out here,” she commanded.

“Gunn and Wesley are inside,” Angel stated. “I don’t know if they’re alive. We’re going in.”

“No.” Willow placed her hand on his chest. “You aren’t. I don’t need the distraction. If they’re alive, I’ll get them out. And Fred.” She sucked in a deep breath, then blew it out over entrance. There was just enough give in the field for her to step through. “Here goes,” she mumbled to herself.

She had never been in these offices, but she assumed that they hadn’t been one vast arena before. “Fred?” she called. “Illyria?”

And there she was, floating in the centre of the huge room, smiling. “And who are you, little witch?” she asked.

“Fred? It’s Willow. Listen to me.”

“I am not Fred. She is no longer in this shell. I am Illyria. Bow down, tiny one.”

“Slim. Not tiny.” Willow raised her arms, power building around her body. “Source of power, source of light, hear me and strengthen me. Ground me and release me.” Her red hair streaked with white. “Empower me, good to evil, light to dark.”

Illyria laughed. “This is a good game. Let me show you mine.” She stretched forth her hand, invisible waves blasting into Willow and knocking her onto the ground. “This is not much sport.”

Willow pushed herself up, wiping a trickle of blood from the side of her mouth. “I’m not really into sports. Trivial Pursuit, maybe.” She touched the tips of her forefingers and thumbs together, concentrating on the diamond shape they made. “Hecate hear me. Power of old, power of light, be mine.” A glow started from the shape, brightening into a beam that shot straight for Illyria. She floated backwards a foot.

“Well done, child. I felt that. But little sister’s power is no match for mine.” With another blast, Willow was propelled across the wide room. “This game is growing tedious.”

“Really?” Willow struggled to her feet. “What’s really boring is your look. It’s so me, two years ago. Copy cat.” She raised her arms again. “I’m tired of playing, too.” She wouldn’t let the creature in Fred’s body see her fear. The fear she’d tried to repress for so long. “You have no idea who I am.”

Illyria’s eyes grew wide. “There is power here.”

“Damn straight.” She looked at Illyria. Remembered the beautiful woman whose face she wore. Her innocence. It made her angry.

And she let it out. Everything she had hidden. The air grew thick with the smell of ripe strawberries, as power started to flow away from Illyria. To her.

Illyria dropped to the ground. Illyria stumbled. And as she looked, the little witch seemed not so little anymore. Her hair darkened. Black veins cracked her forehead. “What?”

“No.” Willow laughed. “You have no idea.” With a thunderclap, she flew at the old one, knocking her to the ground. Tearing at her with sharp fingernails.

And Illyria tore back. Grappling together, the wrestled into the night, ripping away black leather. Pulling off garments. Always laughing. Screaming. Gasping.

Willow took Illyria’s lips savagely, sucking power deep into her lungs.

Illyria suckled Willow’s breast, drawing back the life force. All night they played the game.

In the morning, just before sunrise, the two vampires opened the door to the office building. The corridors were quiet. They took the elevator to the lab. Gunn and Wesley lay on the floor, unconscious, barely breathing, but alive.

Angel found the two women in his apartment, naked in his bed. Wrapped in each other’s arms.

A brown haired beauty.

A red haired witch.

Quietly, he shut his door and left them there, gently sleeping.


End file.
